Core Narrative 7
The Hero — Ergo Fox is an orphan, the bastard son of a forbidden love between one of The Orchard's elite research and development members and a former high profile actress from The Sceptre. He is raised in secrecy in The Sceptre by artificial intelligence parents that are programmed to not only lead him to believe that they are normal working members of human society, but to groom him into working in the 5th caste as a hardware technician. The Physical Goal — Lead and win the rebellion against the controlling corporations and bring autonomy to the people of Euphony. The Emotional Goal — Ergo was unaware that his parents were robots until they were hacked a revealed by a rebellion enthusiast known as "Kev". After the traumatizing event, Ergo flees from society to the South Mines where he witnesses the poverty and despair of the exiled laborers. Personal Obstacle — Ergo's biggest flaw is his "programming". For most of his life, he is lied to and is unaware of his family's history and finds no purpose as a person. The Villain — Sol Page, the CEO of Cloud Mountain has merged his consciousness with the AI, unbeknownst to the CEOs of the other countries, and has identified that the plausibility of successful revolution is at an all time high. Alarmed by this information he, or "it", sets out to terminate all likely rebellion members to reset society's mindset to the status quo. Justification — Sol Page has determined that the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many, regardless of quality of life that those few may be fighting for and also deems it illogical to reveal his symbiotic relationship with the AI, as it would lead to further, "avoidable", conflict. Supporting Cast — 1. The Foxs: Ergo's android parents. Programmed and updated expertly and discretely by Ergo's biological father to raise Ergo to live comfortably in society. Extremely human-like. They are eventually hacked by Kev to expose themselves and begin the process of inducting Ergo into the rebellion. 2. Kev, AKA Kiva Portman: Black market rebel and hacker who resides in the Javelin and is posed as a 5th caste programmer for the Sceptre. She has been working for the rebellion since she learned that her favorite actress who mysteriously disappeared from the big screen was killed by law of the Sceptre in place of the life of the child she gave birth to with a member in a caste above her. 3. Romo Dai: Leader of the Found Tribe. A former Logistics official from the Cloud Mountain. He was exiled after refusing to be the face of an advertisement campaign that would submit the people of Euphony into "Defaulting", a form of mass sterilization that would make fertility an upgrade rather than a trait acquired at birth. Locations — 1. The Javelin, AKA The Needle: A slum-like city where free trade exists among people from all over Euphony. The ratio of poor to rich leans heavily towards the poor here as it shelters a large Scrapper community and sparse law enforcement. 2. The South Mines: A forced labor camp that mirrors the North Mines. On the outskirts the South Mines is the home to the first Found Tribe and the discovery of a natural phenomenon, a sort of "global healing", which implies that the planet's harsh weather conditions and radiation levels will become livable without the need for most bio-mechanical enhancements. They sought refuge in abandoned seed banks and eventually learned that the soil was becoming fertile again and witnessed that algae was beginning to repopulate in the ocean. 3. The Sceptre: A highly secure sky city, similar to Las Vegas, where people pay for the most lavish of vacations and retreats. Home to many the richest members of society, this is also the entertainment and media capital of Euphony. Logline — On the verge of civil war between ruling corporations and its disgruntled citizens, Ergo Fox, a young man unknowingly raised by artificial intelligence, leaves the society he was born into and finds himself at the center of a secret revolution and an imminent global shift in mother nature, where he must discover his true enemy, the part AI, part transhuman cyborg CEO of Cloud Mountain, restore autonomy and freedom, and bring harmony to the people of Euphony. Medium / Platform — Major blockbuster film. Every micro story in our macro story culminates here. With the aim of Phase 3 taking our franchise a position where it profits in the international market, most of our production and marketing money will be spent here. Our intention is to be funded by a major company such as Disney or Netflix for the release of this film or films. Additive Comprehension — Character Reveal: The Found tribe and AI infused CEO of Cloud mountain. Anticipated Showdown: The final showdown between the people of the Rebellion and the Corporation's monster takes place here. Storyworld Reveal: A visually and conceptually stimulating look into all of the different parts of Euphony. Bowl of Serial — Currently planned as a one-off story, unless broken up into multiple movies Opportunity to Shift — Once we reach the end of act three. We intend to fill in the blanks and stretch out the timeline with more role playing games across different platforms such as PC, Nintendo, Xbox, Playstation, the Merge Cube, and other ARG experiences.